


What will they think of next?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing home the... boy?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What will they think of next?

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompt “bringing home the girlfriend” in mind, with a title taken from the 31 Days theme for September 22, 2008.

“Um… pops? There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

Now any dad who’s been a dad for long enough would know that when their son starts off a conversation in that fashion, it could mean one of four things:

 

A.) He is failing a subject in school.

B.) He’s gotten some girl pregnant.

C.) He’s actually part of an organized crime syndicate.

D.) He’s coming out of the closet.

 

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, however, is a good man, and does not consider any of those possibilities. The first thing that registers, in fact, is joy. Pure, unadulterated joy.

 

Tsuyoshi thinks that his one and only son is finally getting a girlfriend.

 

Takeshi’s gestures afterward – the downcast eyes, the faint blush, the constant scratching of the back of his neck – set that assumption in stone. Tsuyoshi does his boy a favor by clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Let’s close up shop on Sunday and celebrate. That way, you can introduce the two of us properly!”

 

Takeshi’s gratitude rushes out ahead of his thoughts, and Tsuyoshi gives himself a pat on the back for being such an awesome father.

 

The rest of the week goes by in a blur, and come Sunday, Tsuyoshi is slicing up the sashimi as his son paces about, oddly quiet, very nervous. Tsuyoshi sneaks glances at his boy, and finds himself thinking about what girl could possibly get Takeshi – easygoing, ever-confident Takeshi – to act like his shoes are on fire.

 

Gokudera Hayato arrives within the hour. Hayato, the silver-haired, foul-mouthed kid with a thing for a bling, an unhealthy oral fixation and eyes too old to fit his face. Still, Tsuyoshi greets Hayato with a hearty grin; Takeshi, for all his cheer, doesn’t seem to have too many friends, and Hayato, for reasons that Tsuyoshi will never be able to discern, is one of them.

 

So he doesn’t think anything of the way Takeshi’s whole face lights up the moment Hayato pushes his way through the door. He doesn’t find it strange, how close they stand together, almost like they’re not two people but a single, four-legged, four-armed entity. He even smiles to himself when Takeshi leans in close, presses his forehead right up to Hayato’s and grins at the other boy, for Tsuyoshi thinks that it’s just one of those things that real close friends do to show gratitude, or offer support. And Tsuyoshi completely misses the fact that Hayato is blushing, right down to his ears.

 

Missing out on some of the most glaring details is something that runs in the Yamamoto Family. It’s almost as bad as their terrible luck with walls, and wall-related accidents.

 

Lunchtime finds the three of them seated together at the best table in the restaurant: Tsuyoshi is on one side, and his son is on the other, with Hayato beside him. This is the only time that Tsuyoshi starts to find it odd how Hayato’s NOT being his usual, potty-mouthed self, and is actually taking a very distinct interest in the sight of his own two hands twisting about in their lap. Tsuyoshi is now extremely curious about who his son’s girlfriend must be, to get _Hayato_ , infamous for talking/thinking/breathing Sawada Tsuyanoshi-kun, to act like this.

 

The first thirty minutes go by in silence before Tsuyoshi finally decides that he can’t take the suspense.

 

“So, Takeshi~ where’s the lucky girl?”

 

Tsuyoshi watches Hayato and Takeshi exchange glances, blush deeply, and look back at him. He hears all of the alarm bells in his head go off at exactly the same time. They ring even louder when he watches his son purse his lips, take hold of Hayato’s hand and square his gaze up to meet with his dad’s eyes. Tsuyoshi cannot remember the last time his boy looked this serious. It might have been when he took his father aside & told him, in a voice far too old for a six-year-old kid, that he planned on playing baseball for the rest of his life.

 

“…Like I said, pops. There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

And as his son tells his story, Tsuyoshi finds himself not wondering where he might have gone wrong, but watching the way Hayato stares up at his son. The gaze takes him back through the years, to sitting with her on a ferris wheel, to standing with her under the shade of a single umbrella, to pushing her on an old tire swing.

 

Tsuyoshi lets his boy’s words stumble over into nothing before smiling and clapping his shoulder. Then he reaches out for Hayato and ruffles his hair.

 

The lunch breezes by quickly, and it’s dark before the three of them even realize it. Takeshi doesn’t need to tell his dad that he intends to walk Hayato home; Tsuyoshi even hands him the umbrella, to protect them both from the light April shower. Tsuyoshi is an old dog, but a master of a sword style that believes in rebuilding, rebirth, recreation, change. As he watches his boy walk away, clasping hands with the boy he loves, he tells himself that he could get used to this, and that, quite possibly, things couldn’t have gone any other way.


End file.
